Frodo Baggins' Mini Adventures in the Dream World
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The orange flames crackled in the stone fireplace. Frodo fell asleep, not knowing what would happen next in the dream world. Thankfully, the dreams were good... for now. Featuring Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Pearl Took, Bastila Shan, and Anakin Skywalker.
1. A Trip to Tython

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. Any and all other canon material belongs to their respected owners.

*.*.*

Well, it took me a while to come up with ideas for this fanfic. Also, I'm caught in a peculiar writer's block that won't leave me alone. So, here's hoping I get through some of the block. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

The warm, orange flames crackled and hissed in the stone fireplace. The wood was burning with extreme deliberate blazes, and yet the hobbit fast asleep in the orange cushioned chair, nestled at an angle in front of the fireplace, didn't stir. The warmth of the fire was welcoming. Already, sensations arose of a dream about to take shape before his very eyes…

 _The hobbit's brown curly hair tussled in the wind. The wind was strong and his hair felt soft to the touch. He checked his clothes. Yes, he was still wearing the white dress shirt, brown suspenders and brown knee-breeches. But the curly brown hair on his feet were wet, as were his feet. Had he been trekking through mud. He hardly knew._

 _And yet, he remembered his name, which was…_

" _Frodo! Frodo Baggins," said a dark robed, brown mullet haired Jedi Knight. Wait a second… how did he know the name of this Jedi? He was taller than he, for some reason. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. You're needed before the council."_

" _What council?" Frodo asked, confused. Had he walked in on the wrong place. There were a lot of green trees and mountains in this land. The temple before him was orate and very spectacular. "Where am I?"_

" _You're on Tython," Anakin said, gesturing with a hand. "Come on. The Jedi Bastila Shan wishes to meet you in person."_

 _All right, now he knew he was asleep. He was dreaming. He must have been dreaming…_

 _No, he was falling asleep. There was the council and a Jedi wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. Maybe he had fallen asleep…_

" _Frodo, do not wake up yet. There is some training we have for you to do," Bastila said with her hair pulled into a single braid. Not that he was interested in that stuff. Although she did look beautiful…_

 _The images were shifting fast. He had a blue blade with a silver hilt attached. It felt so heavy. He couldn't defeat Anakin… it was time to go to sleep now…_

" _Frodo!" Anakin cried, rushing towards him. "Frodo, don't fall asleep yet! Frodo. Frodo!"_

"Frodo," Frodo mumbled softly. His eyes opened but his head throbbed. No. What had he just experienced. He so wanted to get back into the dream. But how? Oh. He would find another way yet. If only… if only he knew what that meant. Oh, now was the time to get back into the dream world.

Only the next dream he had didn't involve Jedi or temples, much to his disdain. No. Instead it involves Farmer Maggot's dogs chasing him out of the farmer's land. Oh great. How did he always get into these situations? He feared he wouldn't know.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) Well, that story was short. But still, I don't mind getting into these Star Wars stories and writing fanfiction on them. So, if anyone is interested in more Star Wars stories, feel free to let me know. Also, how was it? I hope the ending turned out good. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Frodo's Mission

Frodo moved about from room to room for much of the morning. He couldn't stand to sit down, even for a few seconds. The dream world was powerful at the time, shifting between his thoughts to the present. How he longed to be back in the dream again – witness the Jedi, learn a few tricks. He was still dreaming, wasn't he? Eventually, he plopped down on a wooden chair with a purple cushion nestled on top of its surface. He was worn out, hardly paying attention to the front door. He looked up, right as Samwise Gamgee, his brown-haired hobbit friend who knew best from their adventures in the Shire.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam commented, surprised to see him, "you look like you haven't slept a wink."

"I want to sleep," Frodo mumbled, his eyes nearly shutting. "I ate some breakfast. I thought that would help, but…"

"You want to go back to sleep," Sam said, feeling his forehead. "Your head's hot. How much sleep did you get?"

"Why do you ask?" Frodo asked, drowsiness entering his voice.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Sam asked, repeating the question.

Frodo could hardly respond. He checked his clothes. He was still in his night clothes. Hadn't he taken the time to get dressed? Or wasn't he in the mood?

"Mr. Frodo, why don't you take the day off to sleep," Sam suggested, concerned for his master's lethargy. "Get some rest. Maybe when your feelin' better, then you can tell me about your dreams. I'll keep house."

Frodo yawned, long and loud. Maybe sleep was the best idea. He stood up and started walking, nearly tripping over his own two feet. He was grateful Sam was there to help him settle back down in his bed again. Very quickly, just after he closed his eyes, he was back in the dream world, with no end in sight and no leaving it anytime soon…

 _Frodo stood up. He was on a reddish-orange platform, outside amongst the tall green pine trees and a temple made out of stone, that was very elegant for its time. He was back on Tython. He did it. He didn't know how he did, but somehow, he was back and carrying a green lightsaber. He guessed he could do this, but how could he succeed at becoming a Jedi?_

" _Frodo," it was Anakin, approaching him after climbing up a set of long rectangular stairs, "I see you've returned." He pointed to the lightsaber. "Put that away. The council wishes to meet with you. A matter too drastic and not one for both our ears to hear."_

" _Anakin," Frodo said, pressing the button that made the green beam collapse into the silver hilt, "Who are you as a Jedi?"_

 _Anakin faced him slowly. "I am a Jedi, but neither light nor dark. I am a Grey Jedi, one who seeks out balance in the Force." He smirked. "Much has changed since I've lived as a Jedi Knight, then Sith Lord and back to becoming a Jedi. Now come. It is very important that you come to this meeting."_

 _Frodo followed without question. However, even as he reached the inside of the building, there was a large spherical plate moving above a lighted pod. It made him wonder, next to the elegant stone stairs and the building itself that it was like he was meant to be here. In haste, he moved with Anakin up the stairs and into a large chamber, complete with several elegant cushioned chairs amidst a large stone table. There was Bastila, waiting for him._

" _Ah yes, the hobbit we sent for," Bastila said, her voice eased. "Frodo Baggins, it is an honor to have you with us. An assignment has come up, one we know you will take on."_

" _I'm ready. Tell me what I have to do," Frodo said, agreeing to the wishes._

" _You dare not ask questions?" Anakin was surprised. "Asking questions is important for any given assignment."_

" _Patience Anakin. I see there are a few lessons you need to learn as well," Bastila said, her eyebrows furrowed._

" _Forgive me, master," Anakin bowed, patting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "This matter is for your ears. I'll just leave…"_

" _Wait a moment," Bastila said, raising a hand, "This mission requires you as well."_

" _Whatever for?" Frodo asked, confused. "Master?"_

" _Indeed," Bastila spoke up, chuckling a little. "Your mission is this and it will grant you access into the archives. Find out what is happening to the other worlds. More details will be given in the archives, in the library next door. You are to meet with Sora, Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town. Take our Jedi Defender ship with you. You'll need it where you're heading. Good luck and may the Force be with you."_

 _Frodo hardly caught a glimpse of Anakin bowing, before he left the chamber. Not knowing was the worst, and Bastila hadn't given him that much details on the mission. All he knew was to head into the archives, but the archives were so large and made up of holologs in a blue light. It wasn't what he was used to and… oh, there was the mission! He found it! Now he just needed to read it to himself._

 ** _Mission Log:_**

 ** _1\. Sora has met with Donald and Goofy. Their mission is to fight the Heartless: shadow creatures that feed on hearts of living beings._**

 ** _This is not your mission._**

 ** _Your mission: Meet up with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Learn their ways. Then find a way to defeat the villains, attempting to thwart Sora, Donald and Goofy from their mission. Use caution and whatever weapons you can find._**

 ** _End of Mission Log. . ._**

 _Frodo logged out of the holobook, setting it back on the shelf. He didn't understand… this was his mission? His insides shook with horror. He wasn't a murderer, but facing villains was something he wasn't used to. Was he truly ready for this task?_

" _Are you ready?" Anakin asked, pulling the hobbit away from the archives. "Come on. I'll take you to the Defender. It isn't my ship, but it's useful."_

" _What's the Defender look like?" Frodo asked, the moment they had left by shuttle to the orbital station. The ride there made him feel nauseous. He wanted a place to sit, somewhere safe. Anywhere, but… hey, his fever was gone, if only for a moment. There was an elegant red plated ship, built for space travel. He couldn't wait to pilot this ship… no. Anakin took his spot and he was in the cockpit._

" _All right. Off to Traverse Town," Anakin said, punching in the coordinates._

" _Do you think Sora, Donald and Goofy will be there?" Frodo asked him, curious._

" _Of course. They wouldn't abandon their mission," Anakin said, his attention more focused on piloting the ship._

" _Right," Frodo said, wondering then and there if this trip really was worth his time and re-entering the dream world in the manner he had come in._

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. An Old Flame

Sam gently touched Frodo's forehead. It hadn't been that long since his master fell asleep. But his master's forehead felt hot to the touch and sweating. Would his fever ever break?

"Here Sam. Fresh wash cloths," Rosie Cotton, with her brown hair and fair face, handed to him a fresh bowl of water and a few fresh cloths. "How is he?"

"He's not woke up. It's been two hours. Maybe we should…"

"Shh!" Rosie rested her hand on his shoulder. "Let him sleep, but dab his forehead with those wash cloths. Maybe some cool water will ease the fever, maybe even break it."

Sam sighed. "Mr. Frodo, I hope you come out of this all righ'."

~o~

 _Frodo could only watch as the docking bay drew closer. The whole landscape was filled with golds and browns, as well as other colors matching the night air. He had a feeling they were here at Traverse Town, but on a whole… well, it really was a town, wasn't it? But where were the trees? And the water? And the grass? Oh, how he missed it._

" _You would think this was Coruscant," Anakin pointed out._

" _What?" Frodo asked, confused._

" _Coruscant. A city-wide planet. Only this town, Traverse Town, may have a few trees here and there, if one looks hard enough," the Jedi Knight said, moving from his spot. There was no other sound on the ship. Frodo wondered if they had landed in the wrong spot._

" _Why are we here? The mission wasn't very clear," Frodo asked, spinning around in his chair._

" _It will be clear. You'll see." Anakin said, gesturing with a hand. "Now come on. It is your mission to find Sora, Donald and Goofy. After that… well, the quest will be decided, won't it?"_

" _What quest?" Frodo asked, the second he was off the exit ramp._

" _Good luck to you," Anakin said, closing the ramp._

 _Frodo moved backwards as the ship tore off into space minutes later. Great. He was alone again. And yet, there was this invisible tug, drawing him out of the docking bay and into the brick street. The landscape was so dark, but the lampposts helped ease the darkness. His hand trembled. Surely, there was a way to ease his mind._

 _Wait. There was a boy wearing red clothes. And a white duck wearing blue royal clothing. And a large black dog wearing green clothes. Had he missed something? They were… they were… exactly who he was searching for._

" _Hullo," Frodo said, approaching the trio._

 _The duck quacked out of frustration. "You will pay, HEARTLESS!" He readied his gold staff with its blue orb. Frodo stumbled for a second there. No way. This duck was going to hurt him?_

" _I'm not the enemy you need to worry about," Frodo said in his defense._

" _He's right. Let's find the Heartless," said the boy, leading the way._

" _Whatever you say, Sora," the duck sighed, concerned about the trip._

 _Frodo looked up, a lightbulb blinking inside his head. Wait. Was this…? Were they…? "You're Sora, Donald and Goofy."_

" _Gwarsh!" Goofy said, covering his mouth. "And who are you?"_

" _Probably a Heartless," Donald inquired._

" _I'm not a Heartless," Frodo said, speaking out of turn. "My name's Frodo Baggins and I…"_

" _Frodo Baggins?" Donald fled behind Goofy. "You're in huge trouble."_

" _What did I do?" Frodo asked, confused._

" _Well…" Sora was cut off by a large mass of thunderstorm clouds. The area fell closer into the darkness. "Come on. We want to avoid the storm."_

" _What storm? What?" Frodo asked, looking up at the clouds. There were indeed a lot, and yet… he looked back. Sora, Donald and Goofy were missing. He was alone… well, he could complete his mission on his own. That seemed appropriate. Why then did he feel not alone? He spun around. There was a light. And there was Pearl, dressed in white and carrying flowers. "Um…"_

" _Frodo, why didn't you want me?" Pearl asked him, alarmed._

 _Frodo could only stare at her. He hadn't expected to see her. He gulped, feeling a lump in his throat that he couldn't ignore. Just what was she doing here?_

" _Why did you leave me?" Pearl asked, curious. "Our wedding's coming up. Come on."_

" _NO!" Frodo cried, taking a step back._

" _You don't want me. What are you afraid of?" Pearl asked, frustrated. "You still love me."_

 _Frodo nodded. "There are times when I've missed you. Of course I long for a family, but… I wonder what will happen? Whether…" there was a wave of cool air, that blew into his face. Already he felt a little better, but this matter couldn't be ignored. "Pearl, as much as I want you…"_

" _Yes?" Pearl asked, curious._

" _You…" he paused. How was he to say this?_

" _You still love me," she said with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Frodo, you can still have this life. With me. Isn't that what we both want?"_

 _Frodo stood there, unmoving and hardly knowing what to say or do. Sure, he still cared for Pearl, but somewhere inside him, deep down, told him it was best he move on from Pearl Took. If only he didn't see the cradle that appeared in the bright light, bearing a child wrapped in a blue blanket. He wanted this, but… now wasn't the time. He needed to move on from this point in the dream, but was he truly ready?_

" _I can't," Frodo said, looking into Pearl's eyes. "Yes, I still care about you, but you're more like family to me. And what I could have… I'm not sure I'll have it. I'm sorry."_

 _Pearl lowered her head. "I understand. I'm in your past. Then I wish you well on your journey…" She faded into the darkness._

" _What?" Frodo took a few steps back, his backside crashing into metal bars. He turned around in a swift motion. "No!" He shook the bars. He was trapped inside a tall rectangular cage, in a prison filled with black and red light. Where was he? He did not know. All he knew was, he was trapped… again._

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. The Way Out

_Frodo shook at the bars as best he could. There wasn't any way out of the cage… oh, there was the metal lock. Now where was the steel key that would get him out of here? He had to find the key… and he found it, lying on the floor. A strange wind blew past him as the landscape in front of him changed to various dark places and villains._

 _He couldn't lose this key. He couldn't. He would fail if he did…_

 _The key dropped on the floor, vanishing in a bright light._

 _He was trapped. Wasn't there a way out of this mess? He could fail. He collapsed on the floor, his back leaning against the bars. Oh, what did he do to deserve this? He did his best not to cry. It was hopeless. And yet, there were only a few tears shed. What could he do now? The quest meant everything._

 _He glanced up. There were villains gathered around a green lit black cauldron, performing rituals he couldn't believe. There wasn't any hope for him now. Maybe he should…_

" _Mr. Frodo, wake up!" It was Sam's voice, loud, clear and deep. "You've got to wake up! Come on. Don't give up now…"_

 _A spark of hope blazed in Frodo's heart. Yes, he could do it, but how? The cage door was opened by a woman in a cloak and a grey dress. He took a good look at her. She was a hag, leading him out and right towards the cauldron. Wait. He wasn't planning this._

" _Wait. Wait!" Frodo's cries were unheard. He was pushed into the cauldron by the villains, who laughed at him. He was falling, falling and landing in a grassy area with the green clouds and light vanishing above his head. Where was he? "Where am I?"_

 _He wasted no time. He rushed through the grassy area and into a city that transformed into a dark castle. There were many stone gargoyles guarding the place, even after he entered the castle, past its huge, twin wooden doors. He stopped, jumped a little the moment a bunch of wolves circled around him. They barred their teeth at him, growling and giving him the hint they could attack him at any time._

 _He didn't have a choice. He backed up against a wall, unable stop the wolves – no, they were dogs – coming towards him. He closed his eyes, hoping it was over. He opened them. He was calming down. The dogs. They were sitting in front of him, wagging their tails. Were they friendly? He didn't know. His hand was trembling, sweat was pouring down his face. He hesitated to touch them. He was surprised. They weren't here to hurt him. He reached out a hand, allowing the alpha dog to lick his palm. They were friendly. Everything was all right._

 _The dogs rushed away, back up the stairs. Frodo was confused. What did he do? Nothing. But his fear of dogs was still present. He returned his gaze to the doors, but found they were bolted shut. He was trapped… again. What could he do now? Follow the dream and see where it led him. And it led him straight into a ballroom, complete with a bathroom and a sink. He rushed in there, cleansed his hands and stepped back out into the ballroom._

 _There were so many couples dancing. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be outside, amongst the trees. If he loved parties, like he usually did… why then did he not feel like… oh, there was Pearl Took, dancing with another hobbit. In a strange way, he was calm, for the moment._

 _A strange wind picked him up, crashing him through the window and outside. He was moving above the trees and the forests, past cities, towns and villages, and at last landing in front of a boat. He knew the destination now, with the sky so bright and beautiful ahead._

" _I've come home," Frodo said, his heart free of all worries._

" _Come Frodo." A gentle, deep voice said, a hand gesturing to the boat. "It is time."_

" _Indeed, it is," Frodo said, following the hand onto a boat, a boat that would be sailing soon. Straight for the Undying Lands, where he would find comfort, healing, love and, of course, hope…_

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, quite perplexed.

Frodo's eyes opened. He breathed in and out a little too fast. A drop of sweat touched his eyelid. He was hot and sticky, but his headache was lifted. He felt better, but still. "That was a long dream."

"Your fever broke while you were asleep," Rosie said, moving to dab his forehead with a wet wash cloth. "We didn't know when you'd wake up. You were thrashing about in your sleep."

"How long have I been asleep?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Four hours," Sam said, concerned. "I was worried about you."

"I must have been tired," Frodo said, sitting up. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't alarm you too much."

"Well, at least your fever broke," Rosie said, moving to help him stand. "Can you stand?"

"Yes," Frodo said, moving off the bed with ease. "I'll be right back." He said, leaving his bedroom, as well as leaving Sam and Rosie to talk.

"Well, he looks better," Rosie said to Sam.

"Yes. I'm relieved he is," Sam said, smiling.

"Write to me as soon as you can." Rosie said, leaving the room.

"Wait, where are you goin'?" Sam asked her, curious.

"Home," was her answer. She smiled. "I will return. Don't you worry."

"I'm not worried. At least, not right now," Sam said, curtly.

"That's good. I'll see you later, Sam," Rosie said, leaving the smial. Sam had to admit, she was a good nursemaid when the time came to help others. He was glad of this. At least there was someone else willing to take care of his master. At least, that was he was hoping for. Then again, he hoped Frodo would survive another night of sleep without a fever spreading. This particular fever shook him up. He just hoped something like this wouldn't happen again.

Well, he was here to take care of Mr. Frodo now, wasn't he? That was his plan.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Epilogue

Morning was waning. And yet, even after Frodo got dressed and gently touched his forehead again, he found himself in a state of disarray. What had gone on in the dream world had put a profound change on him… more like a reflection.

He longed to go on an adventure, any adventure would do… even if it meant seeing Bilbo Baggins, his uncle, again. Oh, he missed that chance. Well, maybe he would share in the adventure yet, but how could he do that? His uncle was gone, and he was alone with only Bag End as his welcoming call home.

Then there were the moments when he was a Jedi and taking on training with Anakin Skywalker. That was the thrilling exciting time in the dream he wouldn't forget. The adrenaline with carrying a weighted lightsaber, but green? The color was green? He would have preferred the color blue, but there had to be a reason for why that color was chosen in the dream.

Then the dream gradually turned dark. He wasn't surrounded by heroes that much, and yet the cage he was inside… he shivered. He wouldn't dare go through that experience again. Being left alone. Then again, there were decisions he made on his own, without asking people for help. Of course, Sam always found a way of tracking him down. It's just he wasn't in the dream. Not this time. And that hag that got him out of the cage… surely that meant something, too.

And he nearly forgot about Pearl and the ballroom scene. Pearl. He reflected on her for only a short time. She was so beautiful, and yet even he knew they weren't compatible. Why then did he miss her? He could see her anytime he saw Pippin. Still, the dream gave him the impression he wasn't finished yet. He would need to speak to her when the time came to pass.

Then the last part of the dream, where he was heading on a ship to the Undying Lands. It wasn't the first time he experienced a dream like that. Either way, his dreams were leading to that point, that destination. His heart knew it, too. Was he foreseeing the future? He hardly knew, but the thought might come in handy…

"Mr. Frodo," Sam got his attention, passing to him a teacup filled with a swirling raspberry liquid.

"Thank you, Sam," Frodo said, sipping the hot tea. "It's good."

"You're thinkin' about someone?" Sam asked him, curious.

"Just on the dream and…" he couldn't get anything past Sam. "I thought about her again. Pearl Took. I don't know why."

"Well, maybe you fancy her? Go and speak with her," Sam said, encouraging him.

Frodo grinned a small grin. "Thank you, Sam. But Pearl and I, we're not compatible."

"Frodo, if there's a reason you're thinkin' about her, then I don't see why you can't…"

"Sam, she's an old flame," Frodo said, looking up at him. He had been sitting in the cushioned chair, by the fireplace, for some time now. And yet… oh, this was ridiculous.

"Mr. Frodo, why did you break up with Pearl?" Sam asked, curtly. "If she's the one for you, then I don't see why not…"

"Sam, there are some things laid to rest," Frodo said, serious. "There's nothing there between me and Pearl. She understands and backed away, but… it was too easy." He paused. "She let me go without any words to say. But then, I did break up with her." He asked, curious, "Sam, after all this time, you'd think there wouldn't be anything further to say about me and Pearl." Even from saying this, it sounded strange to his ears.

"Well, my suggestion is to go over to the Great Smials in Tookland and ask how Pearl's doin'," Sam suggested. "If everythin' works out, you two will be courting in no time. If it doesn't work out, then we're back to square one. But I really do hope it all works out. You bein' married is one of those dreams I expect will come true. Same with me and Rosie. We'll get married, when I have the time to speak with her, and we'll have children, live in a nice house." He faced his master again. "I just want to see you live out a long and happy life."

Frodo chuckled. "Ah. A normal life would be nice." But even that sounded strange to his ears, too. Would he ever be normal? His head snapped to the front door. There was Rosie, and there also was Pearl. Wasn't that convenient? "Pearl, what brings you here?"

"I came to personally deliver one of Pippin's letters." Pearl said, handing to Frodo an envelope. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I think it's time Rosie and I left," Sam said, gesturing to Rosie to leave Bag End.

"Wait," Frodo and Pearl said in unison. "You don't have to leave."

"Why do people do that, whenever you're with a lass?" Pearl asked, beside herself.

"Sam is under the impression that I'm going to wed a beautiful lass and have children." Frodo smirked. "Quite frankly, I'm not ready for that sort of thing."

"A shame," Pearl said, saddened to hear the news. "Because your uncle's left, I'm nearly come of age in a few years. I was thinking: why not start again with our relationship."

"You're a schemer," Frodo said, softly.

"I try to be," Pearl said, giggling a little. "Tell me. Have you thought about us?"

"Us?" he asked, stunned but more surprised that Pearl sat on his lap. "Pearl, this is too fast."

"Well, why not?" Pearl said, shrugging her shoulders. Frodo wanted to move, but he couldn't. He froze and did so even more when she kissed his lips. He was shocked, unable to move or speak. He watched Pearl release him with a stunned look on her face. "Maybe you're right. What we had. It wasn't enough, not enough for a courting."

"Pearl, I do like you." Frodo said, resting his hand on her back. "I wish it was different. But this can't go on. I'm sorry."

Pearl nodded. "So am I." She stood up, reminding him in a serious. "Okay, so read that letter Pippin sent to you. And I'll see you around." She backed away, darting out of the smial before Frodo could say two words. He chuckled, glad that was past them. And yet, the letter was really a two-word message from Pippin.

 **I know.**

 **-Pippin**

"You know what, Pippin?" Frodo asked, turning the note over, discovering there was more to the message than what was already said.

 **I know Pearl is desperate to see you. Please go easy on her. She's accused of knocking Lalia Took out of her wheelchair. Give her some encouragement for me, will you?**

 **-Pippin**

"So, what do you think?" Pearl asked, startling Frodo. "Do you think I'll be forgiven?"

"I'm not sure." Frodo said, looking at her, "I do hope so. Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment. I'll see you later," Pearl said, leaving Bag End at last.

"Yes. See you later," Frodo said, taking a look at the scenery out the window. Indeed, it was going to be a beautiful day after all.

 **The End.**

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
